


Inevitably Falling

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos leans over him, grinning.  “Should have taken the bait.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitably Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "Portamis prompt: Not S3 specific (but it could be?) but some play-fighting/sparring that turns into sexytimes?"  
> I picture this fic as part of season 3, but it's vague enough that it can be whenever.

It starts like this: Porthos tapping his cheek, grinning. Tapping. Aim here. Hit me here. 

The first time, years ago, Aramis took that bait – aimed there only for his wrist to be caught, twisted, falling to his knees. Now, Aramis merely lifts an eyebrow and feints to the left, trying to clip Porthos hard in the gut. Trying to take Porthos down in hand-to-hand is a fool’s errand, he knows, just as Porthos knows beating Aramis at shooting is a lost cause. In swordfighting, they’re on equal footing. Like this? Porthos is already the winner, it’s just a matter of Aramis to catch up to that inevitability. 

Porthos ducks away from the hit before it can connect, kicks up dirt. Not high enough to actually throw Aramis off, but enough to distract before Porthos is lunging forward, catching Aramis hard in the stomach. He gasps out, doubles over, just in time for Porthos’ knee to connect to his shoulder. He’s sprawled out on the ground before he can quite process everything. He coughs. 

Porthos leans over him, grinning. “Should have taken the bait.” 

Aramis laughs, huffs out, and holds out his hand. Porthos grasps it and hauls him to his feet. He even dusts off one of Aramis’ shoulders for him. 

“We’re shooting next time,” Aramis says. 

Porthos grins at him, wider, and there’s that predatory glint in his eye that will always, always send shivers down Aramis’ spine. He can’t fully appreciate it, can’t close his eyes and sink into it, because as soon as he’s on his feet again, Porthos is taking the offensive – aiming for him. His swipe is lazy, slower, testing the waters – and Aramis manages to duck, tries to scramble forward to catch Porthos off his guard, but it’s no use. Porthos catches his hit easily, twists his arm behind his back, presses up to him. 

Aramis, breathless, lets out a small, gasping sound – he can’t help it. It comes out pitched low, desperate. It’s a moan in any other context. He feels Porthos shift, just slightly, behind him. 

Emboldened, Aramis rocks his hips back. Porthos’ breath hitches, too, and then he’s laughing – moving back and away from Aramis. When he turns around to look at him, Porthos is laughing, expression gentling. 

“Hey,” he warns. “That’s cheating.”

Now it’s Aramis’ turn to grin. The next time Porthos pins him down, on the ground his time, he lets one leg drape a bit, brush against Porthos’ thigh. He lifts his hips up, just slightly, slides his hands slowly over Porthos’ shoulders, down his arms, resting in the crook of his elbows. He lifts an eyebrow at him – his own form of challenge, his own invitation. 

Porthos’ laughter has dimmed now, and he’s looking at him with a deeper look, his eyes dark and warm and inviting. Aramis tilts his head, smiling, lets his eyes soften. 

He slides his hands, slowly, down to Porthos’ hands, and guides them so that they’re moving, one pressing to his hip, the other up into Aramis’ hair. Porthos hardly needs the guidance, but he lets Aramis lead him all the same. 

“Have I mentioned you’re handsome when you’re throwing me around?” Aramis asks, breath hushed. He rolls his hips up, slowly, once – and knows he’s won.

Porthos ducks his head with an embarrassed laugh, shakes his head, and then mutters a quiet, “Shut up,” before he leans in to kiss Aramis to silence.


End file.
